


New beginning of happened about Friendship

by Vampirelady93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Murder Mystery, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Axel went to missing in few days ago but Organization member don't find him everywhere in the world. he has amnesia loss in memory he doesn't remember it. he is changed or stay same side before when he became friends with the teenage on Destiny Island? Roxas and Xion never joined Organization XIII because they're full human.





	1. Chapter 1

The Organization member have twelves and two worker for being such outside of traveling, Round rooms in circles rooms for meeting each in every time because they are so dangerous than human.

But, they don't have an awaken in Keyblade yet when them have level of higher after the head of elderly Master Keyblade can chosen a different person for one day, the Elders can believe what his members have special powerful in Darkness what they become Nobody with element or gifts special for future to have wars to create a new Dark Keyblade Warriors in the beginning story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The leader of the Superior ordered his members for getting ready to start fight in mission after they've been doing it for fun to destroy civilians live in the town every world to catching hearts… But, one members went into missing in few days ago before he was with his partner together working in the mission to the Realm of Darkness world where they keep working hard to destroy Heartless about escape to the world they need it… when the hugely Heartless Darkside punch about someone with blue haired guy but, another red spiked haired to push his partner away from the way… Darkside punch his head away from the roads to fall into the darkness drowning in longer than drowning. The blue haired guy shouted his partner's name in last time… 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two teenage walk to the ways about ready for fun with their friends to the tiny island front of the land of town, but they saw one lying on sand ground 

She asked it "Is it that person from the world like she and I used?" 

He shrugged it as answered it "Like something when we were young before, but maybe we'll ask that black coat." 

They runs to the black coat person on the sand look unconscious with mess blood on his head, but they don't see face in shadow… he pulled his hood down as he has red spiked haired and tattoos tears upside-down on his eyes unders. 

The black haired girl gasp in surprised as her hand cover on her mouth "Is that an adult man or bad guy?"

The blonde teenage look around at his friend "I don't know, but I think he is hurt so much. Look like he's from the world like you and Kairi have lost memory so much like he has amnesia loss. "

They look down at the red spiked haired guy unconscious… 

* * *

Review, but it's starting soon.


	2. Destiny Island

The red haired guy sitting on the sand and watch at the blue sky with many cloud look nice weather, but he about lying down after two teenage watch at him. He get sit up and surprised "Whoa! Don't do scream to me like that, Roxas, Xion!" 

She giggled it as patting on his shoulder and look at him "Come on, Axel. You were acting like a zombie watch at the sky everyday." 

He smirked it as crossed his arms around on his chest "Or maybe not you didn't recognize yourself for about some girl in your dreams??"

The red haired guy blushed darkly right now as shouted it "Come on! Don't pick on me,guys! I don't have a memory when I woke up in the hospital for six months ago! Sora and the other are waiting for you in another back, but Sora don't stop talking to me about some world I don't remember it. He's very childhisy to believe that story like Xion and Kairi before I came here. "

Xion nodded it "True. But, no one knows what happened from world when we were young about four years old after we don't really remember what happened at everything, but we remember our name and age." 

Roxas shrugged it "Yup, like that happened. That's why someone have lost memory when someone fall down on the world from another world. Or maybe you are an alien?!" He pointed at the red haired guy fall down on the ground 

Axel growled it "That's it! I have to catch you for your weakness to tickle!" He grinned in devilish after runs to catch Roxas and Xion escape with laughter hard "Don't run away from me!~ Axel will eat your body for tickle soon!!!~"

.

.

.

**Kingdom hearts**.

.

.

**Destiny Island**

.

.

.

.

.

Roxas and Sora talk about something from Kairi give list of notebook for find somewhere having food and tool they need it. The two boys going to find something in small island, but Roxas walk to another small island to talk his best friend Axel with Riku watch at the sunset for about play fight one to one battle

Axel nodded it as hold his two red frisbees with black edges, each adorned with a Bomb design, after he played with Roxas hold woods sword in the sand… Roxas lose it "Uh! 0 wins 56 lose" 

Riku chuckled it "You have to try to get better for how be warriors like Axel grown-up."

Roxas shouted it "He didn't know about his age where he was in the hospital for weeks ago before he look like young 20 or maybe 18! "

The tall man crossed his arms and look down at them "I'm 26 years old, guys.. I remember my ages after the doctor checking my body has been something wrong, but I escaped from the hospital I hated it. "

Riku chuckled it "Right. Hey, Axel. Where is your black coat? You have something in the pocket, right?"

He raised his eyebrows and look at young sliverman "You mean that card has some language from my world? I told you many times I have to not remember that language when I was unconscious in my head has amnesia loss because you found me. But I don't know that card has my name "Axel Number VIII", maybe I'll be soldier or something like that before." 

Roxas shrugged "Look like that before, but maybe we'll have adventurous like that to see every world be important to us where we can have live together."

The elders man smiled it as patting on two teenage's head "Okay, I trust you two. I will protect you and the other with my life. I promise." 

Riku and Roxas grinned each at their brother Axel when they heard it from few teenage shouted for ready eating on the lunchtime "Go ahead. I'll eat later when I get home." He smirked it as waved

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora eating his food about eggshell in bowl and drink milk "Hey, Roxas, Riku. How do you become close with Axel?"

Riku smirked it "Because he is cool guy as I become his friend turn into brother I'd never had it before. Maybe one day I'll be like him someday."

The blonde haired nodded it "Yeah! He's very mature than Riku, and calmed tones to talk to how he do it. He is really good at fight with us as we can fight getting better and better!"

The raver girl look at Kairi "Wow! He's very good man and sounds like soldier than we thought it was very nice. I'm glad we know about Axel in six months now… "

Kairi smiles softly as drink her tea in cup "Maybe you right. But… when he get his memory back after he will never come back again?" She frowned as look down

Roxas shake his head "No, you're wrong. He will stay with us for together he promised it."

Riku hiding anger and jealously, but spoke in calmed "Who care about family or friends search him, but no one find him in six months now because he became our family now. " 

Sora scratch on his head "True. Maybe he is orphanage boy has lost all family after he became soldier, right??" He grinned in childhisy as look at them

Kairi chuckled it "Maybe he's right. Axel is our family to together for our travel plans!~"

Axel heard it from the other talking about himself as stand front of tree behind, smiled it 'They're really good teenage. But, I don't remember everything is happening when I woke up…' 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_The beginning of happened_ **

**_Axel was about waking up as unfamiliar rooms he doesn't remember what happened to himself, look somewhere in the hospital room and look at the window open about beautiful island has town and front of the huge island sharing "Where I am….? Who I am…? Why do I not remember?" He hold his head and get stand up from the bed… he look at the mirrors about himself had spiked red haired and tattoos tears on his eyes unders, Amber eyes turn into green bright eyes right now_ **

**_"huh? What's that…? T...that is me..? " He look confused as touch on his cheeks when the doctor opened the door_ **

**_"Ah. You woke up, Mr Axel Number VIII." The doctor male look at him as hold the paperwork_ **

**_He look around at him and raised in his eyebrows "Axel Number VIII? Is it that my name?"_ **

**_"As I thought it you have amnesia loss because you have hard hit on your head. But you have only card look like some language I don't understand it and your name is Axel Number VIII on the name. You remember everything is happened?" He look at the red haired guy and write on the paperwork_ **

**_"uh… I...I don't remember what happened… I... I think about this...was nothing… but… blue hair guy.. that's all…" he look down as remembered a bit about one memory of young boy with blank face he doesn't see it_ **

**_"I think you don't get all memory back because you have amnesia loss in many memories. But you can try to remember to bring your memory where you find it when you get back to your homeworld. But, your body has something happened with you… you are really dead or something like that when I was checked your body has no heart… because your body is very cold treatment than I thought it. How do you are alive?" He look at the red haired guy surprised but he runs away from the rooms, he shouted it was too late he jump to the window broken as he get down on the ground from few level of upstairs_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Axel glared it as watch at the nighttime as lying on another yard where he sitting on the rock "Aliens… I don't think it. Am I really dead like that? That is my real name Axel Number VIII? I really don't remember everything is happened to me… hm?" He saw some storms look bad terrible at the island front of another Island 

"oh no! The ship and foods! I have to save it before them come back in late night!" Axel stand up and runs to the door opened, but saw some creature shadow with yellow eyes "What the hell?! Oh, gosh! Sora and Roxas is here now!" He saw two guy runs to fight with all creature but surprised about pop in light another Keyblade "Huh…?" 

Darkside jump down on the island about something disappeared piece into the hole swallow it to fight Sora on the battle, Axel shouted it "Sora! Riku! Kairi! Roxas! Xion!! I'll find you in somewhere!! I promise!!!!" He feels he flew into the hole swallowing….


	3. Traverse Town

Axel groaned it before he was woke up on the ground and look somewhere in the street look unfamiliar, but he feel like he was there before "Why do I feel like that before I was there? Or Maybe I have a loss memory where I from? But, I have to find the other... " He walk to somewhere in the towns he checked it and talk to them talk about this world called....  
  
  
 **Traverse Town**

.

.

.

.

Axel walk around to the door opened after two guy as look funny clothes with duck and tall dog with clothes as they talk about something, but they look up at the star look light in disappeared right now... after they talk about the dog smelled to the ways.. Sora and Roxas sleep together when he licked them.

.

.

.

  
Axel frowned it "Look like they isn't here in the another town... Maybe I would find another ways right now. " He walk around to the hotel after two boys come out from the ceiling to calling the other's name 'Where are you, Axel, Riku, and Xion, Kairi?" 

* * *

**Castle That Never Was**

The black coat of 12 ranked people sitting on the white seat of circle as the leader spoke in different danger tones " **The Heartless found himself after he was swallowed into the world now, but the two new Keyblade Warriors be the light or something... We need to catches him to bring him back right now."**

Ten ranked peopled nodded after they disappeared in the corridor of waking, but one person sitting on the seat before the Leader starting at only ranked " **What is it, Number II?"**  
  
He smirked it as spoke in happily tones _" You really sure about that HIM is our favorite puppy on our side? I don't wait to see him for over six month ago before he was disappeared in missing same times. "_  
  
  
The Leader chuckled it " **I don't know, but I think something is wrong with our puppy on six month ago when he was pushed him away from Heartless after he was never turn dust or something wrong. He never did betrayed us for long months before I sent them finding him for every world as he was NEVER found. "**

* * *

After Axel found some stranger has fight with his friend Roxas and Sora been defeated by two stranger look stronger than he thought it, but them look shock in widen eyes about the redhaired guy "L... Lea?"   
  
He look confused as staring at them "Huh? Who is Lea? ........ Is it that my real name Lea?"  
  
Young lady walk to him as her hand touched on his cheeks "It's really you... But... Is....it you have amnesia about everything for nine years ago?"   
  
Axel shock in widen eyes, his hand touched on his eyes when he started headache in pains "I.... I don't know... I was founded by two kids for six month ago before I have no memory of everything, but the card know my name is "Axel Number VIII" They think I was like soldier or something, I guess so... "   
  
The stranger guy glared but thinking about something as walk to them "Axel... Is it true you lost your memory of everything when you woke up for six months ago after you remember nothing, or just one memory?"   
  
He look at the guy has only scar on his nose look familiar he has one memory of blue haired young boy "Yes, I have one memory, but I don't see that face was blank... someone have blue hairs and call me.. I don't hear their voices in my memory than I had dreams."   
  
He look down at young girl as they know about that before, look at the red haired "You are really him we know it for nine years ago when you and your best friend were disappeared it after our homeworld disappear, but our homeworld is changing into horrible than we thought it to not going because we lived here for nine years ago."  
  
  
He listened to them about happened of their homeworld and closed his eyes "I see. That's where I from our world and know you... "  
  
Them answered it "Leon/Yuffie"   
  
"Right, Leon, and Yuffie. Got it Memorized?" He poking on his forehead and smiled it, he heard them chuckled it "I guess so you know about myself before. Oh yeah. I want to know who I am and someone with me, What happened me?"  
  
Yuffie was about saying, but the Heartless come out of nowhere from ground after Leon shouted to them runs and take the boys away from Heartless... But Axel throws unfamiliar weapons aiming few Heartless turn into dust without hearts after two unfamiliar weapons come back to him as he grabbed it into disappeared in fire   
  
Leon look surprised and worried same times as spoke in fears "What is that weapons you have it, L- Axel... I'd never seen that before weapon can disappear in your hands."   
  
Axel shrugged it "I don't know that was weapons I had it before, but my body feel like know what I do it when I throws it.. I really didn't remember what I did that dangerous weapons inside me."   
  
Yuffies look worried about him after about saying, but they presence about something is very powerful from nowhere of wall or something like that "W-what is that...? L...like last time where we escaped it from Darkness! "  
  
Leon growled it as trying be brave from feared after he promised to be stronger, but he was surprised when the redhaired guy walk over from them "Axel!"  
  
He glared at the some powerful something come out of the portal darkness as the black coat with hood up person he didn't recognize it, but knew that coat was same his "....... Who are you?


	4. Xigbar

~~He glared at the some powerful something come out of the portal darkness as the black coat with hood up person he didn't recognize it, but knew that coat was same his "......... Who are you?"~~

The black hood person stay silent as watching at the redhaired wearing different clothes and long sleeve black shirt 'Look like he didn't recognize my voices, I think something with wrong about himself act like a human.'   
  
Axel stay calmed down with his sensed from this presence about like a puppet or skull deaths stand front of his back what he felt it because he hiding his fears worried about something, but he ignore his fears as careful staring at the black coat person stay silent.... but it's disappeared in one second later after he snapped it, he look around slowly in speed to saw this person upside-down on the ceiling air as about guns shooting aiming at the red haired behind.... 

Leon and Yuffies shouted in worried tones before they've shock in widen "Axel!!!" After this smoking in bombs front of them as they trying protect two keyblade master from this place where the Black coat person.   
  
Leon shock in widen as didn't believe what he saw that was very powerfully battle one times the Black Coat destroyed it 'W- what's that?! L-look like he's Ansem having something or working with Ansem!?' He glared more as worried about his friend and two teenage boys, but he don't protect them like that before he look around at the two boys sleeping deep 'That was my fault what I beat them before he come here!' 

The Black coat person grinned it as spoke in different tones sound like a freaky in darkness "Come out, Kiddo. I know you can dodge like that from my arrows never missed you." He watched at the smoking but the Charkrams aiming at the hood closer before he dodged down circle on the ground "I knew it! you didn't forget that!"  
  
Axel grabbed his charkrams back in his hand hold it after flew away from smoking, stand it but never move it "That was so dirty trick. But, I didn't remember about you as you act like you knew myself. Am I a puppy or...something?"   
  
He grinned turn into shock in widen eyes '......... I see! Axel having his memory are all gone before he have an amnesia because he was beat by strong Heartless for six months ago, That's why his eyes changed before he didn't remember everything.' He stand up and his weapon disappeared in light "Very well. You are right I know about yourself because.... you are one of us."   
  
The redhaired blink in confused as not believe what this person said it "...... What?"  
  
Yuffies look shock in widens as hard understand what the black coat said it, look up at her friend Leon blink in fears but he snapped it as shouted it "Quit it! Are you fucking kidding with us?! What do you mean Lea is 'One of us'?! What are you!?"   
  
The black coat rolled his eyes and his pinky finger into his ears (they don't see their face in shadow) "How an idiot. But, It's mean... We are dead in unchanged because we didn't have a hearts, We're a "Nobody" as different look like you, but not human like us. Heartless is different than us as we lost our hearts in the past as we are not who us are anymore, but we are very really dangerous things can powerful weapons as we kill human to catches hearts~. Right, Axel...~?"  
  
They shiver in fears more than before what this person talk in horror sounds because they've never heard like that before, the ninja lady dropped her knees on the ground "W-what? N-no... L- Lea is here w-we know him in nine years ago! I K-know him in our life.. R-right? L-lea?"  
  


* * *

Riku about waking up with sit up on the ground, blinked it. "What... is that? Sora? Kairi? Xion? Roxas? Axel? Where are you! " He shouted in louder as look somewhere in weird place he'd never seen that before "I don't remember what happened that island I come... Come to think it... How do I got here in weird place?"   
  
Something stand front of the rock in airs as look at the young sliver haired boy confused more than before..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Castle That Never Was**

_The Leader sitting on the white seat and waiting for someone return if them find his members be found or not, but one person just come out of sitting on the chair from the portal "_ **What is it, Numbers II? Or you found himself?"  
  
  
**Xigbars chuckled it as spiting his blood, grinned in different face "He is changed it because he lost his memory of everything when he beat me hardly, He is really powerfully more than I thought it"   
  
The superior stay silent as listened him said ti, but grinned it " **I see. Look like he's becoming stronger like us because he forgetting about something when he knew our secrets, but, what happened to him and you before?"**  
  
  
Xigbar sighed it as crossed his arms "Before.... "

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Leon watched at the window of late night and crossed his arms, but heard it from two boy groans about waking up from their conscious... They look at the ninja lady stand front of them on bed   
  
Roxas/Sora talk in same happily tones "I'm glad you are okay, Xion/Kairi." same times after the ninja lady confused when she said "Who? I'm great ninja Yuffies."  
  
Sora blink in confused as look around at Yuffies talk back to her friend Leon about something happened they were beat by that man Leon beat it, but Leon talk to them about Keyblade he explained it   
  
The blonde haired boy stay silent before listened to him about something, but look around at Yuffies "Hey, you have heard Ansem?"   
  
the two boys shake their head saying no "We don't know who is Amsen. Sorry... We'd been looking for our friend and island... Hey! Where is Riku, Kairi, Xion and Axel?!"   
  
Leon snapped in surprised after his hand grabbed on Roxas's shoulder "You know Axel, Kiddo?"   
  
Roxas blinked in confused as nodded it "Yes.. Why?"   
  
The swordman look at Ninja lady nodded it "We know about him earlier before I beat you two, when he found us after... "  
  
**The flashback of happened**

**The redhaired stay silent as look down in shadow face but one eyes and one words from his mouths "....................................... Xigbar." started fire somewhere in circle front of the black coat surprised in silent**  
  
**Leon shock in widen eyes "What the heck?! I'd never seen that before! " He look around at his friend don't get breath when she felt stronger presence about like a dark dragon in death staring at her and another death grin with skull with his Arrow** **guns aiming... Leon grabbed her hand and shouted it "Snap it! Help me and take two boys away from this places!"  
  
Yuffies blink in snapped it but nodded it after use her magic to taking the two boys disappeared it without Leon staring at them he want to know what happened **

**Xigbar grinned more as love having to fun fight with Axel in first time "Oh boy! Yes! Fight me! "  
  
Axel staring at him with his face in shadow had one eyes "Tell me.... Who I am... " He spoke in different tones sound like a demon voices as summons his charkrams of twin weapon come out of his hand holding it   
  
He smirked it "You are... Axel, the _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ , and is Rank VIII within the Organization XIII because you are our Assassin in the Superior's left arms! You are very powerfully Assassin as you murdered five hundred human when you were joined it because you have amazing fun to kill many times in mission you wanted it! You'd never changed it as you're same him I knew it, you'd never lose it as you teach our members how do fight it! "  
  
Leon shock in widen eyes as shiver hard in fears 'W....What? Organization XIII? I... I'd never heard it before! I.... Is it true... H-he is really monster murder what he did that?'   
  
Axel staring at him as dangerously glare it, after he disappear in speed faster to hold his charkrams hitting on the black hood's face of surprise when the hood down right now " Shut up. I'll kill you right now, you dirty eyepatch... "   
  
Xigbar smirked it as spit his blood from hitting on his cheeks, but forget about the swordman alone "Come to me! " 'I don't wait it! but, I have a missions to take him back to the Castle when I'll beat him unconscious after we'll fix him soon. Oh man, Xemnas be pissed off at me sometime!'   
  
The redhaired man started fight with him in the powerfully battle make Leon shiver in fear more than before he'd never seen that in his life.... **

**30 minute later... Leon shock in widen eyes as he sitting on the ground front of broken road and destroy wall look hole 'unbelievable.... Axel is really An Assassin, he's not human! '  
  
Axel panting heavily as his shirt ripped and pant had ripping hole, holding his charkrams but staring at Xigbar "You are really good at fight."  
  
He panting heavily as smirked it, his black coat ripped in two of slice and his hair ties broken when his hair down "I don't remember last time when we fight in training rooms before you were young. But, I have lost my control soon in the berserk mode."   
  
The redhaired look confused "What?" He don't remember that time before what he said it.... but he shock in widen eyes first time   
  
Xigbar yelled in roars tones as change his Nobody forms in changing place away from Leon don't get see it after he hitting Axel in five times  
  
He shock in widen eyes and cough blood, about darkness in his eyes as unconscious on the ground after taking him up with his arms**

**Leon shock in widen eyes as didn't see everywhere in this place when they disappeared in few second later "T....they're disappeared...! I.... I don't k...know wh...what I'd doing... I... I think I...I need to talk h...him...."  
  
  
**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
Leon staring down with silent "........ He was took away by unknown... Sorry... I tired my best to stop it, but they're really strong than I thought it. "  
  
Roxas frowned it as look down but he didn't know what happened to Axel yet before Leon didn't tell it when he is not ready to telling them "I see. Thanks... "   
  
Sora nodded it "We have to save them and take everyone to our home, Roxas!" He smiled in cheerfully as believed in Leon and everyone

* * *

Reviews?   
Sorry about my grammars bad! 


	5. secrets chapter

_Something happened to Axel before Roxas had training in someplace with Leon and Yuffies, the young blonde boy don't want to go with Sora to traveling with stranger creature said one Master Keyblade been training for learning something, but he had his heart telling him about something he need to save Alex in first place  
  
Roxas look up at the nighttime 'I promise I'll save you, Axel. Xion and I'll be there in our Island before Sora find everyone.' _  
  
_Sora was chosen by dog called Goofy and duck called Donald as he will find everyone one days sometimes he promise he will be back in sometime, Roxas trusted him as know he bring everyone had lost in world like them in this world before_. 

* * *

Axel was sitting on the ground and closed his eyes as keep silence in sometimes about unfamiliar place 'Why this place look unfamiliar to me as about this place is white and metal like that. But... That man Xigbar.... He knew about everything of myself for long times ago when I work murder like that? "  
  
  
He stand up as walk to the jail rooms having empty and door locked it "I don't get out of this rooms for six hours now! Uhhh! I don't use this weird fire from my hand?! I'm so confused what wrong with me!? " He get stressed it as didn't understand about everything he never listen to Xigbar talk about something weird he used that before.

something open the door unlocked it as Xigbar stand behind the superior opened it, but one large black coat with hood up as staring at Axel glared it "As I thought it, you are right, Number II. The Assassin having lost his memory of everything where he used work before, he was attacked by Heartless lost control. "  
  
The redhaired growling like a lions as staring at the superiors but he feel like he scared of this large black-coat "Who are heck you?!! Why that eyepatch saying I worked like that with you?! Answer me!"  
  
The superior smirked it "He is the truth what he said it to you as you are my left arms of the Assassin I send you to all world where you spy and kill many people's blood in your hands because you'd never change it for been puppy's loyal to your best friend knew about everything of you, it was your first Nobody of Fire like a Phoenix in Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long-lived bird that cyclically regenerates or is otherwise born again. Associated with the Sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. But... You are turned into dark phoenix having no hearts where you'd never feel nothing in the past you knew it was your human form is died you didn't recognize everything in your memory because you are Axel Number VIII as working for me in nine years ago you'd never betrayed me for been loyal puppy!~"  
  
  
He breathes deep in shiver fears as never heard it about his past self where he worked and look around at Xigbar smirked for knew about his past self "....... A.... Am I really monster...?"   
  
The superiors staring at him as walk to him, grab his jaws up "Yes, We are all monster where we become a Nobody never had a feeling of everything mean nothing to us, but we want to ripping everything hurt us in pains we don't understand it. "   
  
Axel stay silent as listened what the Superiors, but familiar voice he knew it ".......... Xemnas.... Right...? But, Am I not one you knew it!" He summons his chakrams point on his necks   
  
Xemnas staring at him, but grinned it after use sharp circle tight on his body like a snake and hold whip of laser look burn "Oh yes, but That is your favorites _Punishment~"_  
  
  
  
He shock in widen eyes of fears as never felt like that before as start scream in pains when the superiors hold whip hitting on his body many times to make many blood spitting on the wall front of Xigbar smirked it to listen his sounds like a true punishment in the jail rooms to make Axel remember soon in someday, fifteen minute later as Axel panting heavily as his knee down on the ground and begging him stop it for hurt so much... but... He didn't feel pains in his body somewhere he lost his blood somewhere in mess ripped his clothes... his shirt dropped as his right arms had tattoos called 'VIII' look different languages "I..... I'd never left it because I'd lost my memory of everything when I want to come back to belong here I knew it, But... I failed you as not come back to here when I saved... Saix. Please forgive me, Lord Xemnas. I didn't mean to be rude to you before my mind had not right thinking about something..." He opened his eyes had changed amber eyes in dark aura. 

Xigbar grinned more in happily as what the Assassin saying in the truth "Welcome back, Axel... Now you can tell us about what happened to you for six months?~"   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!!!~~ Sorry for been busy so much!~

* * *

Sora talked to Donald and Goofy about something happened where he grow up with them on the Island, but one male called Axel was just new person from the sky or sea where his best friend Roxas and Xion found it for six months ago, he have lost memory of everything where he used be like that before when he teaching them how do fight right and wrong thing in the ways. Riku and Roxas loves him like a big brother in their feel like family they have it. 

Goofy blinked in surprised as look at young boy keyblade "Wow... Axel is really good person as act like a brother to you and your friend when he was found by them on your island? It's sound like a swallow by the world be disappeared like Leon said it. Maybe I'd believe in you as Axel be warriors or soldi-"   
  
Sora shake his head and look at the captain "No, He was never like that before Roxas said he didn't have an armor or different clothes than I thought it, but just black coat with hood up. That's all he have his black coats and his name is "AXEL NUMBER VIII" on different language we don't understand it. "  
  
Donald look surprised as never heard it before like that "Hmm... Maybe We'd find some Number counts from his friend, I'm sure he have it. Or I'll be wrong about this. Just saying that, We'll find the other and the King, Sora. But, Roxas is staying with Leon.. You really sure he'll stay there?"   
  
He shrugged it "Yes, I don't know what happened it when he changed it before he used with Axel and Riku on the island.... than I saw it before I helped Kairi and Xion so much."   
  
Goofy smiles softly and look at him "I think you'd never talk about Kairi so very much~ Is it she's your crush?"   
  
Sora just get blushing darkly right now as look at him "E-eh!? N-no! I-it's true! S-s-s-she is friend! I mean she's a girl! No! I mean I mean she is amazing friend!"   
  
Donald and Goofy grinned more as seen his face look blushing redder than darkly "Ah ah ah~ Ah ah ah~ "   
  
The hero Keyblade keep blushing redder more than before as steaming so much from his head "WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME, GOOFY AND DONALD?!!? QUIT IT FOR WATCH AT ME!!!!! PLEASE LOOK AT THE WAY WHERE WE FIND IT, AND THE KING IS WAITING FOR US!!!!" Donald and Goofy having laugh harder at Sora's blushing hard

* * *

Roxas learning how fight it and glared at Leon training rooms where Merlin's rooms as he keep fighting harder in air.  
  
Yuffin watch at them and smiled it "Amazing... They're so strong than I thought it! He's becoming strong more than before, but He is worried about his best friend Axel he talk about so much... but... Roxas don't know what happened it before we know Axel's real name was Lea... Where we know he was disappeared for nine years ago."   
  
Merlin frowned it "Well, I'm sure He will be come back to you and them soon in your world where you lived it. I believe it." He smiles softly as closed his eyes after look down at young girl surprised but smiles back   
  
  


Roxas panting heavily as lying down on the ground and closed his eyes "Damn it! You're so strong bastasd like Riku!"   
  
Leon closed his eyes and sigh softly, know he is stressed out about something "You're so anger like Cid, Roxas. and please watch at your mouth for bad language what you said it when Axel will find it after he'll beat you again?"   
  
He whined it "How do you know it?!"   
  
The Gunman closed his eyes "Your sleep talking when you were fight with pillows hard, 'Axel, Beat Riku again! He's amazing strong!' That's what you said it."   
  
The blonde boy blushed hardly and growled it "Great... Next time I'll shut my mouth from sleeping. But, I'm sure Axel will beat you easily when he'll be there! "  
  
He raised his eyebrows in confused a bit and look down at him "SO? I don't think it he can beat me easily when he have some weapon like your or mine?"   
  
The blonde boy growled "DON'T ACT COOL PERSON LIKE THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST LIKE A HELL DICK IN YOUR MOUTHS!"   
  
Leon shock in widen eyes and sweatdropped about that very bad words what he said it, snapped it as getting angry now. He started his limited in hardly aura of light and his gunsword went into longer after start fight with Roxas ONE times  
  
  
Meriln smiles softly as closed his eyes, playing with his bread "Ho ho ho, Look like they have lost their temper again from six times. I'll make them will sleep soon on the ground." He uses his wands to pop make them stop fight harder into fall down on the grounds after pop cloud about blanket and pillows around of their head lying. 

Yuffin chuckled it "Look like they're act like a brother lovely. I'll write books about happened for Lea know soon when he'll be back someday, He'll be laugh hard soon. I know Lea loves it when he can take care of them like his baby sibling because he is amazing older brother have suffer with TEENAGE having a crazy day soon. "   
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next years later.... 

Roxas panting heavily from the training with Leon in the different rooms where they moved to their new home as the world Radiant Garden when Sora saved it because he disappeared with Goofy and Donald they'd never seen it again, but he have to stay there with Leon to find Axel he need to find it... but Xion was NEVER found.... No one know where is her in last years ago.....   
  
Leon sigh and sit down on the seat "It's time for break time. You are strong than I am, Roxas. I think you have some ready for travel time to find Sora and Xion, I know. "

Roxas nodded it "I guess, you are right. But you need stay here for protect them, I'm going to find them! I promise."   
  


Leon smiled and patting on his shoulder "I'm proud of you, Student. Good luck, Roxas."

* * *

Xion was sitting on the bed and frowning more, watch at the Heart moon but know Sora and Roxas didn't find every world "Everyone... Roxas... Axel... I miss you so much..."   
  
Xemnas watch at the video of Xion sitting on the bed and smirked it "She don't come out of her rooms for years ago, but she didn't know Axel was here because he found her in another world. "  
  
Xigbar chuckled and look down at the video of the round rooms has thirteen seat where many black coat with hood up "They're waiting for us now, but Sora is sleeping in the eggs. Maybe we'll let Xion can go find him somewhere~."   
  
The Superior smiles evil as look up at the Moon "I think it's good idea~."


	7. Chapter 7

The luna diviner with black hood up as wear his long coat and watched at the heart moons, crossed his arms and stay silent... but he heard it from Xigbar called his name "Hey, Saix! "   
  
He groaned a bit as didn't like that man been stalker or creepy after look around at him and speak in colder tones "What do you want from me, Number II? "  
  
The Freeshooter chuckled darkly and wrapped his arms around on his necks "Let me guess, Did you and your sweet Axel having a lot fight?~" He saw this glow golden eyes in shadow faces "Whoops~" He jumped away from him when he used his claymore missed his head dodged it   
  
He growled it as pull his hood down before his blue haired down long on his back and glared it "How dare you talk about my wife behind on me as he don't remember everything he lost his memory. I don't like you being flirt with my _WIFE_ because he is **BELONGED** to me as he is mine."   
  
Xigbar smirked it "Whoa, calm down, wolf-puppy! I know it you are married. but, Xemnas been flirt with you so much when he wanted you badly for making you his wife because you **CHEATED** on Axel for six months ago as same day where he is disappeared without you a while ago, I knew it as he FORGETTING about you so very much _FOREVER~_ "  
  
Saix growling louder as knew he is right what he did done wrong to cheated on Axel with Xemnas, but he tired told him about that was mistake what he trying telling him as Axel won't listened to him anymore "He don't get his memory back because I'm making my fix mistake to make him love me again than Xemnas trying climbing on my bed what he wanted it, but I'd not love him as my mate what I'd chosen Axel is my mate and bonded ties."   
  
He stay silent as know Luna diviner is cranky mood about Xemnas tried climbing on his bed for EVERY NIGHT to make Axel misunderstand so very much for six years ago "I know. But, Remember that time Axel get his memory back when he get anger at you as he isn't same again when he stop love you, I'm sure. That isn't very easy for marriages and trouble boss obsessed **_YOU_**. " He walk away from him leaving in his rooms right now  
  
He stay silence and closed his eyes, know he is right.... but opened his eyes as staring at the heart moons "Lea..." 

_The Beginnings in happened as they were young boys_

_Young boy with short blue hair and blue eyes, eating his ice creams as walk to the way alone "Lucky day off from the school, my parent let me having rest off without studying and homework.. Thank Light I have summer in few months when end of july I'll write homework to fuck schools... but my stupid parent make me do it for what them wanted it... but, Mom is really scary hag woman keep shouting at me when Dad calmed down her as he let me rest day what I wanted it. " He sigh heavily as keep walking to around ways he wanted it, but saw young boy has same his ages and red haired spiked as he sit on ground... something wrong with him look trouble breaths.  
  
He runs to the red haired spiked and look at him "Hey, Are you alright? " He look at him don't answer yet as he look sick badly, he saw the red boy's hand patting to try find his asthma inhaler front of himself as the blue haired boy picked it to him "Here.."   
  
He take his asthma inhaler away from him and his breathes deep, swallows it as can breath into normal now "Ah.. ah... Thank you... " He look around at the blue haired boy as his eyes bright greens   
  
Isa look surprised as nodded "My name is Isa. What are you doing here, and why you use this inhaler for like that?"   
  
The red haired boy get stand up, but he is short boy as look weak skinny and look at him "Because I'm very sick as I have anaphylaxis in very dangerous, but we don't know yet as the Doctor checking about something wrong with me last months ago."   
  
He frowned it as nodded to understand what he mean it, but surprised about this words Anaphylaxis meaning. "I see. What's happened to you?"  
  
He shrugged it "I'm not sure, when I was sleep having trouble breathing for not get air, my mother woke me after she called emergency for many times as the doctor checked my body has high fever about 150 treatment when I was five years old. I'd lived in the hospital many times from here, but I escaped it because I got bored. I just want outside and sunlight make me feel better so much."  
  
Isa smiles softly and crossed his arms "It's sound like a loser what you escape from the hospital, but you are really brave. Hey, How old are you? You look like about 11 years old?"   
  
He sweatdropped it as blushing red a bit on his cheeks and cough in amen "Uhh... I'm 14 years old..... "   
  
the blue haired boy shocked in widen eyes "WHAT?!?! YOU ARE YOUNG THAN I AM?!?!"   
  
He raised his eyebrow in confused a bit "Yeah. Why?"   
  
Isa blinked it "I.... I'm 15 years old. But, I'm surprised as you're sick in Anaphylaxis has dangerous as I'd heard it from some people had it like your."   
  
He chuckled it "No, I'm different more than some peoples. I am very very rare dangerous anaphylaxis having many allergies than normal food and animal."  
  
he shocked in widen eyes as never heard it from like that before, but wait a minutes.... He heard it as that boy is autoimmune disease as very horror sickles than normal allergies of many list "Oh my.... You're an autoimmune disease.... "   
  
He raised his eyebrow in confused as not know what he mean it "What's that?"  
  
Isa sweatdropped it but cough in amen as look at him "What's your name?"  
  
He grinned it "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" He poked his forehead"   
  
Isa smiles softly as nodded at him "Ok, Lea. An **autoimmune disease** is a condition in which your immune system mistakenly attacks your body. The immune system normally guards against germs like bacteria and viruses. When it senses these foreign invaders, it sends out an army of fighter cells to attack them. Understand it?"   
  
Lea listened it as nodded "Yes, I know now. You're really smarts so much than doctor didn't know how tell it because they're so slower. Maybe we'd learn how happened to myself when they trying check me more."   
  
The blue haired boy chuckled as walk with him to the ways "Okay, I'll help you and get know about you. " _

* * *

Yes, I'm very autoimmune disease as very sick last years ago.   
  
Reviews?


End file.
